Cardfight Engage
by FlameAngel101
Summary: Cardfight Engage takes place in the fictional Japanese city of Narumi, where the game Cardfight Vanguard has taken the country by storm, the story follows four high schoolers, Chris, Izumi, Jyubei and Tetsuo as they work their way from card shop tournaments to regional and national tournaments
1. Chapter 1: Stand Up, Vanguard

Chapter 1: Stand up, Vanguard

Chris yawned as he stared out the classroom to the oval below, he could see one of the first year classes doing PE on the running track, he sighed and looked out at Narumi city beyond the schools boundaries, the city, while small, had its fair share of large buildings which were basically the only things that could be seen from the high school.

It was about quarter to 3, nearly time for school to finish but it was taking forever, although he moved to Japan at least a year and a half ago Chris still couldn't get used to schools in japan, Chris's father worked for the GBT, the Global Bank Trust and had been moved to Narumi city in Japan to run a new branch that was to be opened up in the city, naturally Chris and his mother were brought along as well to live, at first Chris hated it, he missed his friends, his after school activities and all the stuff he used to do, but shortly after arriving he was introduced to one of the most popular games in Japan, Cardfight Vanguard.

At first Chris was a bit skeptical of Vanguard but after playing a few games fell in love with it, and as such had found the one thing to make life in this new country not so bad. So from then on he would trek from Narumi High School to the local card shop, card shop Ryuoshi where he played Vanguard with others from the city, as the bell rang the class stood, bowed to the teacher and began to pack up, Chris gathered his things and bolted out of the building, grabbed his bike from the rack and began to ride towards the city.

The ride from the school to the Central Business District of Narumi city took about 40 minutes, mainly because of all the back streets that had to be taken, but it was all worth the ride, most of the fun stuff to do in the city was in the CBD, including several movie theaters, a few game arcades and the card shop, Chris stopped his bike in front of the shop, chained it to the bike rack and walked into the shop, as he did the shop owner, a young man in about his early 20's with short brown hair and green eyes, smiled and waved at him

"Hey there Chris, been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has, just been caught up in class work lately"

Chris stretched loudly, he was about 5ft 10inches with shaggy, short blonde hair and ice blue eyes, he threw down his school bag next to the counter after removing a small black deck box, he took a look around the small card shop which had about 10 tables that could fit 4 people per table and 3 standing cardfight tables next to the counter

"Pretty dead in here, where is everyone?

Kai shrugged

"Who knows, its usually fairly busy at this time, but the only one here besides you is him"

Kai pointed a young primary school looking at the 6 Vanguard trial decks on the display case, a trial deck was a pre made deck and was a great way to learn how to play, the six current trial decks were Royal Paladins, Kagero, Gold Paladin, Narukami, Oracle Think Tank and Nova Grappler, Chris looked at the kid before turning back to Kai

"New player?"

Kai nodded

"yup, he just came in today wanting to learn how to play, unfortunately he's not sure what deck to pick"

As they spoke the kid picked up the Nova Grappler deck and put it on the counter

"Th...this one, I think I'll go with this one"

He looked pretty nervous as Kai smiled

"nova grappler, nice choice"

The young boy paid for the deck as Kai looked at Chris

"hey why don't you teach him to play seeing as you've got nothing else to do?"

Chris sighed and looked to the kid

"sure, whats your name kid?"

The boy still looked nervous as he spoke

"K...Keito Suichi, I...I'm in my last year of primary school"

"Nice to meet you Keito, I'm Chris Tyler, well lets go to the standing fight table"

The two of them walked over to one of the standing fight tables as Keito took his new deck out of its packaging, Chris removed his deck from its deck box and placed the box in his pocket

"ok seeing as this is your first time I'll explain as we go, first of all you will need a starting Vanguard"

"S...starting Vanguard?"

Chris nodded

"Yes, a starting Vanguard is a grade 0 unit which you place face down here"

He pointed to the red circle on the playmat, Keito began to look at his deck and noticed that all his grade 0 units had a small symbol on the top left corner, however he spotted one of them which also had some sort of ability, he decided to go with his gut and put it face down, Chris also placed his vanguard face down on the field and the two of them shuffled their decks and placed them on the table

"Ok then, normally turn order is decided first but for training I will go first, now the game starts with us drawing five cards, then we can chose any cards in our hands that we don't want, shuffle them into the deck and draw the same number of cards, its a good idea to return all grade 0 units to the deck and to make sure you have a grade 1, 2 and 3 unit in your hand"

"why?'

"You'll see shortly"

The two of them drew their hands, Chris only returned one card but Keito put back three, all of them triggers, the two shuffled decks again and drew the same number of cards they put back

"once we have our hands we both flip over, or stand, our vanguards, its also fun to say stand up the vanguard as you do it"

He smiles and the two of them flip over their cards while saying in unison

"stand up the vanguard"

Chris flipped over the tachikaze unit Dino Egg, a small red dinosaur breaking out of an egg while Keito flipped over the Nova Grappler unit Battle Raizer, a large red machine that looked like something out of a mech anime

"my turn, you draw a card every time your turn starts"

Chris drew a card (6 cards in hand)

"Now see how my unit is grade 0? right now I can only play cards that are equal or lower to my vanguards grade, to allow me to play stronger units I need to ride"

"Ride?'

"Yes, riding is where you play a unit that is an equal grade or one grade higher than your current vanguard, here I will show you, I ride Savage Warrior"

[Savage Warrior, G1, power 6000/Guard 5000]

Chris placed the card on top of his Dino Egg, the new unit looked like a sort of tribal human with armor and a sword made out of dinosaur bones

"Now my Dino Eggs skill activates, when I ride another Tachikaze unit over it I may call it to one of the five rear guard circles"

He moved Dino Egg to the bottom right rear guard circle

"Now you can't attack if you go first so thats my turn over"

Keito nodded and drew (6 cards in hand)

Keito looked at the cards in his hand, they all looked so strange to him but he went with his gut yet again and picked a unit

"Um I ride Battering Minotaur"

[Battering Minotaur, G1, Power 6000/Guard 5000]

"Um now Battle Raizers skill activates, I call him to a rear guard circle when I ride a Nova Grappler over it"

He moved Battle Raizer to the bottom right rear guard circle and looked at Chris who nodded

"Nice, now you can attack, when attacking you tap, or rest, your unit then declare your target, you can only attack units in the front row unless a skill says otherwise"

Keito nodded and tapped his vanguard

"So I guess my Battering Minotaur attacks your Savage Warrior"

"Yup, now when you attack a unit your opponent has a choice to guard with cards in their hand or let the attack hit, right now I'm going to let the attack hit, also when you attack with the vanguard you reveal the top card of your deck and add it to your hand, this is called a drive check"

"O...ok then, checking the drive trigger"

Keito flipped over the top card of his deck, it was Oasis Girl, Keito added it to his hand

"No trigger, oh well no matter, the attack will hit as long as power is even or greater, now when your vanguard takes a hit you do a damage check, its the same as a drive check but instead the card goes into the damage zone, six damage and you lose"

Keito nodded as Chris revealed his top card, it was Cannon Fire Dragon, Cannon Gear, he placed it in his damage zone face up as Keito ended his turn

[Damage record]

Chris: 1

Keito: 0

"Not a bad first turn, well time for me to make things a bit harder"

Chris smirked as he drew a card (6 cards in hand)

"Alright I ride Cannon Fire Dragon, Cannon Gear"

[Cannon Fire Dragon, Cannon Gear, G2, Power 11000, Guard 5000]

The unit he rode was a heavily armored quadrupedal dinosaur with large cannons on its back

"When Cannon Gear appears on the field I have to retire a Tachikaze rearguard, retiring means you place the unit in the drop zone"

He took his Dino Egg and placed it in the drop zone

"Now my Dino Egg activates his skill, when he's retired and I have a tachikaze I can counterblast 1 damage and add it to the hand"

"Counterblast?"

"A counterblast is when you flip 1 face up damage face down, once its face down you cant use it again until its face up, but thats not important right now"

Chris flipped the card in his damage and added Dino Egg to his hand

"Now time for the fun"

Chris called down two more units, Sonic Noa and Herbivorous Dragon, Brutosaraus

[Sonic Noa, G1, Power 8000/Guard 5000]

[Herbivorous Dragon, Brutosaraus, G0, Power 5000/Guard 5000]

"and now a skill from my hand"

Chris revealed a unit in his hand, Chaos Dragon, Dino Chaos, a grade 3 unit

"By revealing this unit in my hand while I control a grade 2 Tachikaze vanguard I may retire two tachikaze rear guards and superior ride it from my hand"

Chris did exactly that, he retired his two rearguards and placed Dino Chaos in his vanguard Circle

Keito began to panic, how on earth was that possible

"Wh...what just happened?"

"A superior ride, its when you ride a unit outside of your ride phase, you see turn order goes stand, draw, ride, main, battle, end"

Chris smirked as keito began to look at his hand looking for a way to stop this

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Twin Drive, check

Keito began to panic as he stared at the grade 3 unit that Chris had just managed to ride, he looked at his hand, he didn't have much to guard with, Chris just smirked at him

"well then, moving on, I now call a Sonic Noa"

Chris placed Sonic Noa behind his vanguard

[Sonic Noa, G1, Power 8000/Guard 5000]

"And now Chaos dragon, Dino Chaos boosted by Sonic Noa attacks your Battering Minotaur Vanguard"

"N...no guard"

Chris smirked again

"Twin Drive check"

"T...twin drive?"

"Yes, when you attack with a grade 3 you check two cards instead of one, now checking the drive triggers"

Chris flipped over the top two cards of his deck, Tyrant Death Rex and Ravenous Dragon Megarex, he then added them to his hand

"D...damage check"

Keito revealed the top card of his deck to be NGM Prototype, he placed the card in his damage

"thats it for me"

Keito nodded, stood his units and drew (7 cards in hand)

"Ok um I ride King of Sword"

Keito placed a card with a large king looking robot wielding a large blade on top of his Minotaur

[King of Sword, G2, Power 10000/Guard 5000]

"Next I call Queen of Heart and Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm"

[Queen of Heart, G1, Power 6000/Guard 5000] & {Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm, G2, Power 9000/Guard 5000]

Keito placed the queen behind his King and Storm in front of his battle raiser

"Now boosted by Battle Raiser Storm attacks the vanguard, and when Battle Raiser boosts it gains 3000 power, so that makes it a 14000 point attack"

Chris nodded and declared no guard

"checking the damage trigger"

Chris flipped over Chaos Dragon, Dino Chaos and placed it in his damage

"Now boosted by Queen of Heart King of Sword attacks the vangurad, and when my Queen boosts my King she gains 4000 power for the attack"

Chris smiled at this

"you're getting the hang of this already, but I will be guarding with Dino Egg and Black Cannon Tiger"

Chris placed the two 10K guards on the guardian circle as keito checked his drive trigger, it was another NGM Prototype

"oh well, during my end phase I shuffle Battle Raiser back into my deck"

[Damage Record]

Chris: 2 dmg

Keito: 1 dmg

Chris stood his units and drew (3 cards in hand)

"Now tear it apart, Tyrano Fang, I ride Tyrant Death Rex"

Chris placed down an angry looking T-rex on top of his previous grade 3, Keito looked puzzled

[Tyrant Death Rex, G3, Power 10000]

"Why ride a grade 3 over another grade 3?"

"Because Dino Chaos had no skills that could be used on the field, meaning he was just a 10000 point beater, this unit has two skills so it makes him the better choice"

Keito nodded in understanding as Chris called Ravenous dragon, Megarex to the right of his Vanguard

[Ravenous Dragon, Megarex, G2, Power 10000/Guard 5000]

"Now Megarex attacks Storm for 10000"

"Um, I don't guard"

"Ok then, any rear guards that die go into the drop zone so place him there"

Chris tapped Megarex to signal an attack as Keito placed Storm in the drop zone

"Now Tyrant Death Rex boosted by Sonic Noa attacks your vanguard, and because he's the vanguard he gains power plus 5000 for the attack, making this a 23000 swing"

Keitos eyes went wide as he searched his hand, he had nothing

"no guard"

"Checking twin drive"

Chris flipped over Winged Dragon Skypterro and Savage Shaman [Heal Trigger]

"Heal trigger get, when you get a heal trigger by drive or damage check and you have equal or greater damage than your opponent you may heal 1 point of damage except that heal trigger, so I will go ahead and heal my flipped damage"

Chris placed his drive checks into his hand and placed Cannon Gear from his hand to the drop zone

"And now Death Rex's second skill activates, when he hits as the vanguard I retire one tachikaze rear guard, so I'll retire Sonic Noa and end my turn"

He placed Sonic Noa in his drop zone as Keito drew a card (6 cards in hand)

"Alright I ride Mr Invincible"

Keito placed what looked like a super hero standing in space over his King

[Mr Invincible, G3, Power 10000]

"Whats a soul charge?"

It's when you place the top card of your deck into your soul, there are some effects that do it from the hand but most of its from the top of the deck"

"Ok"

Keito placed the top card of his deck, which was another Mr Invincible, into the soul

"Ok now I call NGM Prototype and Oasis Girl"

Keito placed NGM Prototype to the right of the vanguard and placed Oasis Girl behind it

[NGM Prototype, G2, Power 8000/Guard 5000/10000 when intercepting with a Nova Grappler Vanguard] & [Oasis Girl, G1, Power 6000/Guard 5000]

"Ok now I counter blast 1 with Oasis Girls skill to give her 1000 power for the turn, and then she will boost NGM Prototypes attack at your Megarex"

Keito tapped his cards as Chris guarded with Savage Shaman

"Ok then, now Mr Invincible attacks Death Rex boosted by Queen of Heart"

"No guard"

"Checking the twin drive"

Keito flipped over Battering Minotaur and Gold Rutile and added them to his hand

"Damage trigger check"

Chris flipped over Black Cannon Tiger [Critical Trigger], gave its effects to his vanguard and placed it in his damage zone

Keito ended his turn

[damage record]

Chris: 2 dmg

Keito 2 dmg

Chris stood his units and drew (3 cards in hand)

"I call Winged Dragon Skypterro behind Megarex"

Chris called what looked like a heavily armored Pterasaur behind his Megarex

[Winged Dragon Skypterro, G1, Power 6000/Guard 5000]

"now boosted by Skypterro Megarex attacks the vanguard"

"I...I wont guard, checking the damage trigger"

Keito flipped over a Death Metal Droid and put it in his damage zone

"Now then, Tyrant Death Rex attacks your Vanguard, he also gains an extra 5000 power making this a 15000 power attack"

Keito looked at his damage and then his hand before placing down Ring Girl Clara [Heal Trigger], a 10K guard

"I see, looks like I need two triggers to pass, checking the twin drive"

Chris flipped over his first card, Black Cannon Tiger [Critical Trigger]

"A critical trigger, wonderful, a critical trigger means that if the unit who gets the critical hits, you take one more damage than normal, now I will give all the effects to my Death Rex and check the second trigger"

Chris flipped over another Black Cannon Tiger and laughed

"Another crit, all effects to my Vanguard, looks like this attack hits and you take 3 damage, remember you lose once you reach 6 damage"

Keito nodded and began his damage checks

Damage check 1: King of Sword

Damage check 2: Oasis Girl

Keito paused and looked at his deck, he needed a heal trigger to save himself, he took a deep breath and checked his final damage

Damage check 3: cannon ball [stand trigger]

"Damn, I...I lost"

Keito sighed heavily as he placed the sixth damage in his damage zone, Chris smiled at him

"Hey don't look so down, these things happen in Vanguard, but I'll tell you this, you played very well for your first game, keep it up and I'm sure you'll do well"

"Y...you really think so?"

Chris nodded as he packed his deck away

"yup, and now that you have your first deck and know how to play its time to focus on getting stronger cards, right now there are 6 boosted sets and 2 extra booster sets, what you need to do is to start looking in sets 1 to 3 for Nova Grapplers and strengthen your army, you can use that trial deck of yours as the template or make it from scratch, its all up to you now"

Keito smiled at Chris

"Ok then, thanks for teaching me how to play, I'll come back soon and start getting stronger cards once I get my allowance"

He bowed politely to Chris and Tai, gathered his things and left the shop, Chris sighed and collected his stuff

"well that was tiring, still he had fun so thats all that matters"

Tai just laughed

"Well you looked like you were having fun as well, I'm sure that kid will go on to be a strong cardfighter, I could see it in his eyes"

"Yeah well we'll just have to see, for now I better get going, its dead as dead can be in here and I've got stuff to do, catch you tomorrow Tai"

Chris raised his hand in the air as a sort of goodbye wave as he walked out of the stoor

"Yeah just leave me all alone in this big empty card shop"

Tai yelled this out to Chris jokingly as he began to read a book he had under the counter until closing time.


	3. Chapter 3: The shop champ

Chapter 3: the shop champ

Izumi yawned as she slowly walked up the hill towards the school, her long amber hair was still in mess due to not having anytime to brush it, her alarm clock had once again died on her and if it wasn't for the sunlight making its way through her window and shining on her eyes she never would've woken up in time. She yawned loudly once again and rubbed her eyes.

"one of these days I'm going to get around to buying a new clock"

She had said this to no one but hadn't noticed Chris walking up behind her

"Alarm clock crap out on you again?"

He chuckled as he asked this, noticing Izumi's messy hair, Izumi jumped a little hearing Chris speak and gave him a death glare

"Don't sneak up on me you idiot"

Chris laughed and dodge Izumi's sleepy punch

"hey take it easy, no need to hurt me now is there?"

Izumi sighed

"Remind me why we're friends again?"

"eh who knows, still you going to Ryuoshi card shop after school?"

Izumi nodded

"Mhmm, I need to test out some new strategies I formed last night"

Izumi Misakawa was the champion of Ryuoshi card shop, she was known as the amber fighter by most of her fans but hated the name, she was a strong cardfighter who primarily used the Pale Moon clan but had been known to use other clans for fun. The two of them continued to walk and talk until they reached their classroom and took their seats.

School went fairly quickly that day which put most students in a good mood, as Chris and Izumi reached the card shop they noticed it more packed than usual

"huh wonder why its so packed, the new booster isnt out for another week"

Chris scratched his head as he and Izumi made their way inside and tried to push through the crowd to see the reason the place was so crowded, standing at the first standing table in the middle of a game was a young girl about 17 or 18 with long, beautiful blonde hair and dazzling emerald eyes, she had a slim and perfect figure which was the main reason nearly every guy in the shop was lovestruck, as they saw the girl Izumi's eyes went wide

"n...no way, thats...thats Otonori Shisen"

"who?"

Clearly Chris didn't know who she was

"how could you not know who Otonori Shisen is? she's only like one of the towns most famous idols and the leader of team Idol, but...I wonder what she's doing here"

As she spoke the game ended, with the other cardfighter, a middle school student slumping slightly in defeat, Otonori sighed, she seemed annoyed

"you are clearly not the strongest cardfighter this shop has to offer, you only wasted my time"

Her voice was full of boredom and annoyance as she looked to the crowd

"I asked for this card shops strongest and yet I get not a single enjoyable fighter, now I shall ask again, where is the shops strongest"

"that would be me"

Izumi now stood in front of the crowd, her deck in her right hand as she stared Otonori in the eyes

"I'm Izumi Misakawa, the shop champ, I assume I am who you wish to fight?"

Otonori smirked at this, her emerald green eyes lighting up with excitement

"well that all depends if you can prove a challenge or not, but yes I accept your challenge, now shall we?"

Izumi nodded as she took her place opposite Otonori, the two girls shuffled their decks, cut them and then drew their opening hands, one of the guys in the crowd spoke up so others could hear him

"man I don't know who to watch, they're both so damn hot"

Izumi shot him a death glare which shut him up, he wasn't wrong though, Izumi herself had quite the figure, long amber hair, hazel eyes and quite an attractive figure for her age, but it only made her angry when others said things like that student had just said, she sighed and looked at Otonori

"shall we?'

Otonori nodded as the two girls flipped their starting vanguard face up

"STAND UP THE VANGUARD"

Izumi flipped up Hades Ringmaster while Otonori flipped up Bermuda cadet Weddell, Otonori was to go first

Otonori drew a card (6 cards in hand)

"I ride Prism of the waters surface Miltoa"

She placed down a card with a drawing of a young orange haired mermaid holding a microphone

[Prism of the water's surface, Miltoa, G1, Power 7K/Guard 5K]

"And now Weddells skill activates, when I ride a bermuda triangle unit over it I call it to a rear guard circle, I place it in the bottom right circle, and now Miltoa lets us both draw a card"

Both girls drew a card (6 in Otonori's hand and 6 in Izumi's hand), Otonori then ended her turn

"My turn"

Izumi drew a card (7 cards in hand)

"And now I will ride Skull juggler"

Izumi placed down a strange blue demon juggling skulls

[Skull Juggler, G1, Power 7K/Guard 5K]

"and now its skill and Ringmasters skill activate, I soul charge two cards from the top of my deck"

Izumi took two cards from the top of her deck and put them under skull juggler

"Now I call Midnight Bunny"

[Midnight Bunny, G1, Power 7K/Guard 5K]

The unit Izumi placed behind her juggler was a cute looking humanoid bunny

"Boosted by bunny juggler attacks your vanguard for 14K"

"No guard"

Izumi drove check another juggler while Otonori damage checked a Bermuda Princess Lena, Izumi then ended her turn

Damage record

Otonori: 1 dmg

Izumi: 0 dmg

Otonori smiled as she drew her card (7 cards in hand)

"I start by riding Top Idol Aqua"

The card that was placed down was a mermaid with long blue hair and a blue dress, she was singing into a fish shaped microphone

[Top Idol Aqua, G2, Power 10K/Guard 5K]

"and now I call mermaid Idol Sedna and Girls Rock Rio"

She placed Senda behind Aqua and Rio in front of Weddell

[Mermaid Idol Sedna, G1, Power 8K/Guard 5K][Girls Rock Rio, G2, Power 8K/Guard 5K]

"And now I shall use Weddells skill, when I have a Bermuda Triangle vanguard I may add it to my soul and return a Bermuda Triangle rearguard to my hand, and I chose Rio, activating her counterblast"

She slotted Weddell under Aqua and put Rio back to her hand, she then flipped her damage face down

"When Rio comes back to the hand while I have a Bermuda Triangle vanguard I counter blast one, soul charge one and then draw one card"

Otonori did exactly that, adding a card to the soul from the top of her deck then drawing a card (7 cards in hand)

"then I will call Rio back to her position and call another Sedna behind her, and now boosted by Sedna I'll have Girls Rock, Rio attacks your vanguard for 16K"

"no guard"

Izumi damage checked rainbow magician, a draw trigger

"i give the 5K power to Juggler and draw a card" (6 cards in hand)

"very well, and now boosted by Sedna Top Idol Aqua attacks for 18K at your vanguard"

"I guard with Candy Clown"

Izumi placed down the 10K guard in the guardian cirlce

"it's going to take a trigger to break this"

Otonori nodded and drove check, it was Mermaid Idol, Flute, a grade 2, the attack was a failure, Otonori added it to her hand as Izumi moved her card to the damage zone and drew a card (8 cards in hand)

"Now I ride Elephant Juggler"

The card Izumi put down was a giant smiling clown juggling what looked like 3 fully grown elephants

[Elephant Juggler, G2, Power 9K/Guard 5K]

"and then I'll call another Skull Juggler and a Barking Cerberus, oh and whenever I call a pale moon unit to a rearguard circle while elephant juggler is the vanguard he lets me soul charge, so I soul charge two cards"

[Barking Cerberus, G2, Power 10K/Guard 5K]

She then placed 2 more cards in her soul, it was starting to get big

"Now boosted by Midnight Bunny my Elephant Juggler attacks your vanguard for 16K'

"I won't guard"

Izumi drove checked Nightmare Doll Alice while Otonori damage checked sleeping beauty mousse, a stand trigger

"Hmm a stand trigger, well I'll give the power to Aqua and stand Girls Rock Rio"

She then placed the card in her damage and stood Rio

"Well boosted by Skull Juggler I'll have Barking Cerberus attack Girls Rock Rio for 17K"

"No guard"

Otonori placed Rio in her damage zone, Izumi ended her turn

Damage record

Otonori: 2 dmg

Izumi: 1 dmg

Otonori drew a card to start her turn (7 cards in hand)

Otonori smiled as she looked at a card in her hand, she held it high in the air and began to speak

"Let her soft voice echo across the oceans surface and bring light to this battle, I ride Velvet Voice Raindear"

Otonori slammed the card down with force, her eyes lighting up from the thrill of battle, the card she placed was yet another mermaid, this one looked much older than the others so far, she had long light violet hair and deep purple eyes

[Velvet Voice Raindear, G3, Power 10K]

"and now I call Rainbow Light Carine in front of Sedna, now boosted by Sedna Carine will attack your Cerberus for 18K"

"I'll guard that with Candy Clownr"

She placed down a heal trigger, 10K guard, Izumi then placed it in her drop zone as Otonori continued her attack

"Now Boosted by Senda I'll get Raindear to attack the vanguard for 10K"

"I wont guard that"

"Check the twin drive"

First check: Top Idol aqua

Second Check: Bermuda Princess Lena

Izumi damage checked Barking Cerberus

"now raindears skill activates"

"W...what?"

"When I drive check a grade 3 bermuda triangle I can select a Bermuda rearguard, return it to my hand and call a bermuda unit from my hand and call that unit, I shall return Carine, activating her skill, counter blast 1, soul charge 1 and draw 1"

She did all this with a smile (8 cards in hand)

"And I will call Carine back down and have her attack your vanguard for 10K"

"Easy, I guard with rainbow magician"

"Very well, I end"

Izumi stood her cards and drew (7 cards in hand)

"you know you're not the only one with a ride chant"

"Oh? please show me then"

Otonori smiled happily at Izumi who was holding a card in the air

"Step into the center of the ring master of illusions, Dusk Illusionist Robert"

The card Izumi slammed down onto her Elephant Juggler was a sharp dressed male Elf holding a sparkling top hat

[Dusk Illusionist Robert, G3, Power 10K]

"and now I activate Roberts skill, at the start of my main phase I soul charge the top card of my deck, check the top card of my deck and decide to keep it there or put it to the bottom of my deck"

Izumi soul charged a card and then checked the top card of her deck before placing it back at the top

"i'll leave it there"

Otonori nodded

"very well, now show me what you can do at full power, I am curious to see how you go from here"

"Very well then, I call another barking cerberus and behind it I call dark metal bicorn"

[Dark Metal Bicorn, G1, Power 8K/Guard 5K]

"Alright Robert will attack your vanguard boosted by midnight bunny for 17K"

"Heh I guard with Sleeping Beauty Mousse and Navy Dolphin Amur for 15K you need two triggers to pass this"

"Check the twin drive"

First check: Dynamite Juggler [Crit trigger]

"I give all effects to Robert"

Second check: Spiral Master [Draw Trigger]

"Hah, power to robert and I draw a card (7 cards in hand)

"Damn, fine then check the damage triggers"

First check: Velvet voice rainder

Second check: Drive Quartet, Flows [heal trigger]

"Heal trigger, I give the power to my vanguard and heal my flipped damage"

"Ok well boosted by juggler the right Cerberus attacks Carine for 17K"

"No guard"

Otonori placed Carine in her drop zone

"now the left Cerberus attacks the vanguard boosted by bicorn for 18K

"I guard that with another Amur"

Izumi ended her turn

Damage record

Otonori: 3 dmg

Izumi: 2 dmg

"My turn, stand and draw"

Otonori stood her units and drew (4 cards in hand)

"hmm it seems I'm in quite the pickle here, oh well nothing a little singer change can't solve, ride Bermuda Princess Lena"

Otonori place down her vanguard and smiled

"Lena skill activate"

[Bermuda Princess, Lena, G3 Power 10K]

"When I ride her I return all my Bermuda Triangle rearguards to my hand"

She returned her entire field save for her Vanguard to her hand

"And now I call two Aqua's either side of Lena, a Sedna behind Lena and a Miltoa behind the right Aqua, draw if you wish"

They both drew for Miltoa's skill (Otonori 2 cards in hand, Izumi 8 cards in hand)

"Furthermore while she is the vanguard and I have 4 or more Bermuda Triangle rear guards Lena gains power +3K, now lets get on with it shall we? the lone Aqua will attack your vanguard for 10K"

"I guard that with Midnight Bunny"

"Very well, Aqua boosted by Miltoa attacks your vanguard for 17K

"you know what, I don't guard this"

Izumi damage checked a Dusk Illusionist Robert

"and now boosted by Sedna I'll have Lena attack your vanguard for 21K"

"I don't guard"

"twin drive"

First check: Drive Quartet, Shuplu [Critical Trigger]

Critical to vanguard and power to the lone Aqua"

second check: Top Idol Aqua

"damn, checking the damage triggers"

First check: Midnight Bunny

Second check: hungry clown

"I shall end my turn there"

"Stand and draw"

Izumi stood her units and drew (8 cards in hand)

"Heheh time for me to show you my true power, robert soul charge"

Izumi soul charged and checked the top card and put it back on top

"It stays there, now for Robers mega blast, I counter blast 5 cards and soul blast 8 cards"

She pays the costs of her vanguards skill

"now then, with this skill all your grade 1 or less rearguards into your soul"

"Hmm seems a bit odd of a skill, but very well"

Otonori placed Sedna and Miltoa into her soul as Izumi grinned

"it aint the skill you need worry about, its the card i returned to the top of my deck"

Izumi grinned as Otonori got slightly worried

"Well time to finish this, boosted by Midngiht Bunny I'll have Robert attack your vanguard for 17K"

"Now I think I will guard that with Drive Quarter Shuplu and intercept with the left Aqua, two triggers to pass this, same as last time"

"Check the twin drive"

First check: Dynamite juggler [Crit trigger]

"lets give that all to Robert"

Second check: Dynamite Juggler [Crit trigger]

"Heh all to Robert yet again"

Otonori sighed and began her damage checks, none of them were triggers, she smiled up at Izumi as she placed the 6th damage down, as she did the entire shop was filled with the cheers of the people inside

"That was a good game izumi, you truly are the strongest one here, I hope you go far in vanguard, but for now"

She gathered up her cards and bag and bowed to Izumi

"We must part, I hope to see you some day on the tournament circuit"

"Y...yeah, I hope to be there one day soon"

Izumi nodded as Otonori left the shop, Chris then ran up to Izumi smiling happily

"damn Izumi that was intense"

He patted her on the back as she laughed nervously

"y...yeah, i didn't think I'd win that one, she was one strong cardfighter"

For the rest of the day until she went to bed Izumi could only think about that game and what Otonori said, as she sat at her desk she smiled down at her cards

"I've found them, my equal as a cardfighter, I will fight you again one day Otonori"

She sighed happily, put her deck away, turned the lights off and went to bed


End file.
